Mending the bonds
by dreamninja
Summary: Two women with peace in mind will mend the bonds destroyed by time


_The only people I own in this story are Aiden and Alex_

Aiden and Alexis were two normal girls from Dallas Texas. Aiden and Alexis looked a lot aie i fact most people asked if they were sisters. They both had brown hair and brown eyes. A noticeable difference though was that Aidens hair was straight and Alex's hair was slightly only thing kingdom hearts was to them was a video gameseries they loved to they didn't know what it was about to become part of their night when they were fighting some heartless when an unexpected cutscene started. This is Merlin and you two have been chosen to help us" he said before they were sucked into the they woke up they were in Hollow Bastion. Looking around they quickly noticed they were in Merlin's house but where was he?Then they saw a recorded message on the computer. Merlin's ace appeared and he started speaking. "Something has happened that makes no sense to any of us so I have brought you two here to seems that the heartless have started fighting each other and Orgnization 13 is no more. The only surviving members are Saix and Axel. They used to be like brothers and now they hate each other. Now that this message is done there is a gummi ship outside that is set to automatically take you to Master Yen Sid's tower" Merlin's voice said then the message ended. "Well we better get going then Aiden said always being the one looking for adventure. "Wait maybe we should think about this first" Alex said being the more logical one of the two. "What's there to question people are counting on us don't you want a little adventure don't you?" "Yah of course lets go."Alex said walking out the door.

Once they arrived at Yen Sid's tower they were greeted by Flora,Fauna, and Merryweather. Come on my dears we will take you to Master Yen Sid." Flora the three good fairies led them to a room where they met Master Yen Sid. Knowing how powerful and respected Yen Sid is Aiden and Alex both bowed in respect. Seeing this Yen Sid couldnt help but smile "Greetings ladies you do not have to bow to me take seat and I will fill you in on why we brought you see Axel and Saix two very powerful people have brought a curse over this land without knowing is a prophecy about this _Two women with peace in mind will mend the bonds torn by time._Then there was a picture of girls that looked like Aiden and Alex. As the prophecy says you must mend the bonds. _**Exactly what happened that caused this curse?" **_Alex asked _**And what bond was torn?"**_Aiden asked. Saix and Axel used to be best friend until an evil sorcerer named Xemnas corrupted their minds and turned them against each other. Eventually their thirst for power led them to revolt against Xemnas and kill him and now Saix and Axel are at war with each other with everyone else caught in the need you to make them realize the error of their ways and become friends again. Sounds easy enough when do we start" Aiden said ready for an adventure. Well its not that simple Saix and Axel will realize if two girls just show up especially dressed like you guys are. No offense but you kind of stick Sid said "we also have to teach you girls about the men you are dealing with. here are both their files now since I know you are probably tired after your long journey Fauna will give you some food then show you your room." You are now free to go Yen Sid said. Once they had eaten and were back in their room they looked as Axel and Saix files.

Axel

Age:23

Sex:Male

Hair color:Red

Eye color:Turquoise

Axel is the kinder on of the two but has a short fights with chakrams and fire. But can also create dark portals to take him anywhere.

Distinguishing features: His res spiky hair and these tattoos he has under his eyes shaped tike upside down tears.

Saix

Age:23

Sex:Male

Hair color:Blue

Eye color:Gold

Is very powerful and gains even more power when the moon is out. He uses a claymore to fight and has the ability to go berserk which makes his attacks more powerful but drains a lot of his is very short tempered like Axel and is a little less friendly. He also has the power to create dark portals.

Distinguishing features: Has a scar in the shape of an X in between his eyes.

Well Aiden said Which file do you want." I don't know Alex replied examining both. Maybe we should ask Yen Sid tomorrow if the prophecy specifies who goes with Axel and who goes with Saix.

_The next day…_

Master Yen Sid sorry to interrupt but we were just wondering if the prophecy specified which one of us went with which guy" Alex asked politely "No it doesn't say so I assume you girls can choose" Also you can go talk to the three good fairies and they will give you new clothes that will help you fit in better."Thank you" Aiden and Alex both said as they left. Merryweather was outside the door waiting for them as she quickly gave both of them new clothes. Aiden was wearing a low cut dress that was all read except for a black corset top. Alex was wearing a low cut dress like Aiden's except it was blue with a white corset top. Well then I guess since I have the red dress I will go to Axel's castle and you can go to Saix's castle" Aiden said. "Well good luck master Yen Sid also told me that he gave us the power to communicate to each other through our we can tell ech other what we learned and if we are making about we do that every night and tell eachother how that day went." Alex suggested. "Its a deal" Aiden said smiling. Then they hugged each other said goodbye and wished each other luck. After that Yen Sid teleported both of them to their designated castle.

*Aiden*

She had just arrived in a room that looked like a throne room. She was walking when she suddenly bumped into a hard then fell on her butt. Then she looked up to see Axel .He was laughing"Im sorry I guess I need to watch where i'm going" He held out a hand to help her up when she was back on her feet he began talking again. "My name is Axel. May I ask what your name is" he said giving her another grin. "My name is Aiden. Hello there Aiden do you need a place to stay? I have plenty of extra rooms in the castle." Aiden was surprised by his kindness"Thank you and now that you mention it I do need a place to stay thank you." Here is your room I hope you like it im busy today but if you have any questions you can ask someone else or I can answer all of your questions tomorrow" he said leaving. "thank you" she replied smiling at him.

*Alex*

She had arrived in the garden of Saix's castle. She didn't have to wander around for long until a groundskeeper found her and took her to Saix."My lord I found this girl wandering around in the gardens". "Thank you, you are now dismissed" Saix said addressing the groundskeeper. "Now woman who are you and why are you here." Saix asked coldly. "My name is Alex not woman and i'm not really sure why i'm here. "Alright woman well you can stay in this castle as long as you help the staff." Alex was about to protest to being called woman until she remembered the reason she was there. Yes of course master"she said. Once she was lead to her room she was about to go to bed when she remembered she was supposed to talk to Aiden. "How was your day" Alex asked. Aiden explained how nice Axel seemed to be and about him letting her stay n the ctle no questions asked. Then Aiden asked Alex how her dy was. Alex had explained how saix reacted about how she expected him to except he expects her to be a servant if she wants to stay in the castle and how he called her woman even after she told him her real name. Then they went to bed both exhausted from their traveling.

*Aiden*

The next day Axel showed her around the castle and she decided to ask him about one of the pictures he had on the wall. "Who is that man in the picture with you" she asked pointing at one of him and 's expression turned to one of sadness "He **was** my best friend Saix but now all we do is fight" "What happened between you two"At this Axel looked ashamed as he replied "We let this evil sorcerer named Xemnas corrupt our minds with visions of power and we both became power hungry fools." "You seem like you regret your decisions so why don't you just make up with Saix?" Aiden asked. "I dont know I guess my pride stops me Axel said. She then reached out and gave him a hug it just felt like the right thing to do. "Thank you for listening" he said giving her a sincere smile. "I know this might feel weird but it feels like I can tell you anything". She smiled back "I feel the same way which is why I must tell you of a prophecy involving you. _Two women with peace in mind will heal the bonds torn by time._ She said then she explained the whole situation to him. Much to her surprise he liked the idea and agreed to make amends with Saix.

*Alex*

Saix may I ask you a question?" "Ask away he said looking at her expectantly." "Well I was cleaning a picture in your room and it was you and another man with red hair. Who is he?" Saix's expression suddenly became serious as he explained the whole situation with Xemnas and Axel. "I want to make amends but how would I. Then she explained why she was really here and the prophecy. Later that night her and aiden decided that the next day Saix and Alex would travel to Axel's kingdom to make amends. It was a long journey but Saix and Alex finally made it to Axel's castle where Saix and Axel made up and became best friends again.

_A few years later_

**Peace was restored to the land and Saix and Axel began a peaceful reign together as best friends. Axel and Aiden later got married and had 4 children. Saix and Alex also became married and had 7 wonderful children. Axel and Saix's children followed in their parents footsteps and ruled the kingdom in peace for many years and then their children took over and the new kings and queens always followed in their ancestors footsteps and learned from their mistakes. **

**I wrote this because got bored so not much detail went into this but I hope you liked I anyway.**


End file.
